


Terraria: Adventures

by IeshaFox



Category: Terraria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a journey to fight off the world's seemingly endless line of threats. Can these five defeat the true puppet masters of Terraria?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a Terraria story. The chapters will be a little short, so my apologies... But, this will be a mix of novel, and game... Enjoy!

Chapter 1:  
The First Day  
They were each equipped with three  
tools: a shortsword, a  
pickaxe, and an axe, all made  
of pure Copper.  
Jason was a stocky male, fit  
for chopping down trees, he thought.  
Trees, in fact, were everywhere.  
Tall trees, or stunted stumps.  
Vivian was lean and quick, dark  
hair curling about her ears. She  
had a knack for hiding herself when  
she wanted to.  
However, Jinx was a large contrast  
to this. She was brunt, yet of the  
same physique.  
And there was Devan, the tallest  
of the group. He had thick muscular  
arms which made Jason envious.  
Finally, the shortest, yet the most  
agile of the five, Max.  
They were his siblings, whether they were  
of blood or not.  
The group stood looking around the  
strange landscape, silently gaping  
at its vastness.  
Hills rose in the distance, and  
trees grew in abundance. The  
sky seemed boundless, and the ground  
seemed to stretch away for miles on  
end.  
And standing near them was a man, a bow  
strapped to his back, and a quiver  
of arrows at his side.  
"Welcome!" he greeted.  
"This land is known as Terraria. I  
am Zach. I've come to be your  
Guide through this world."  
"How did we get here?" Max  
asked, looking at the tools strapped  
at his belt.  
"It is possible you were called  
to save this world." Zach answered.  
"Save the world?" Jason asked,  
"A bunch of kids, as it seems?"  
"Who else, other than the younger,  
more fit generation?"  
"Right, then what's our first order  
of business?" Vivian asked,  
her eyes alight with excitement.  
"Well, for a start, you may be  
able to improve your weaponry. You  
may want to chop down some trees."  
Zach suggested.  
Jason nodded. "I've got  
it."  
Devan, often called Dev, was  
ahead of him however, his axe hitting  
a tree's thick bark.  
Down came a pile of wood,  
moments later. Dev continued however.  
"Would you like some help there?" Jinx  
asked tenderly.  
"Nah. I've, got it."  
Dev grunted.  
Moments later, Devan stopped,  
growing weary.  
"I'm done, I think." he  
panted.  
"I'll take over." Jason  
ofpered, starting on some of the nearby  
trees.  
After they were finished, Zach  
announced the flat area suitable for  
building.  
Placing some wood together, Jason  
made a Work Bench, and thus made  
five wood swords, and sets of  
armor.  
"We're all fit!" Vivian  
remarked in triumph, raising her  
sword to the sky.  
"Jason. May I get a  
bow?" Jinx asked timidly.  
He nodded, and made one.  
The group began to structure a  
house then, Zach helping by standing  
atop a column set up, and placing  
down the roof.  
Zach the Guide has moved into the  
available house.  
"Night approaches." Zach  
announced, placing a torch in the  
house.  
"I'm heading off to check out the  
landscape." Vivian stated, the  
tracker's instincts in her kicking  
in, and Jason nodded. "I'll come  
with you."  
She started off, Jason close  
behind. But, neither of them noticed Jinx  
slipping into the shadows, her bow at  
the ready.


	2. Lost In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is too far split apart, and threats seem to bare down on the people of Terraria, a nameless, faceless danger...

Chapter 2:  
Lost In The Night  
Jinx panted as she followed  
Jason and Vivian, two better  
travellers than she, as they made  
their way over hills, and into an odd  
area.  
It seemed nothing was threatening them,  
not quite yet anyway.  
"Max," Devan stated, looking  
at the young boy.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where'd Jinx go?"  
Max, Jinx's twin, blinked,  
looking around the room.  
"She was just here. Where could she have  
gone?"  
"Your friend? She,"  
"Sister," Max corrected.  
"Yes, she's gone after the other  
two."  
Jinx looked around as a floating  
eye flew through the air, and into the  
distance.  
Jinx shot, the arrow hitting the  
eye, and knocking it to the ground. She  
shot again, and it dropped a few  
coins, and a Lens.  
She darted out, and collected the  
loot, and continued on.  
She had lost sight of her friends,  
and siblings, as well, she had lost  
sight of their small cottage.  
A girl with a bow, was lost in the  
night.  
"Jason."  
"Yeah?" he looked at  
Vivian.  
"Do you think our friends are all  
right without us?"  
Jason nodded confidently.  
"They'll be fine. Zach seems to be  
all right, and very helpful."  
They reached a steep incline, at  
the top a patch of ice was visible in  
the darkness.  
An enemy was felled behind them, then  
the snap of a twig, and then the  
scrabble of feet. When Jason  
looked back, there was nothing.  
Growling came from all around, and  
Vivian began to climb.  
"I've got you covered in case  
we come across something." Jason  
assured as she grasped handholds.  
Her grip was very firm, and she was not  
one to fall without a fight.  
"I'm coming up." he replied,  
starting to climb after her.  
Fog began to roll over the  
landscape, and Jason could smell  
rain approaching. It would be a large  
storm.  
He and Vivian would soon have  
to return to their temporary shelter.


	3. Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This evil's taking shape, but not its motives.

Chapter 3:  
Corrupted

Jinx shivered, rain pelting down  
on her.  
She had gotten even more lost than  
she would have thought possible, having  
lost the trail of both Jason and  
Vivian.  
"Jason!" she called out their  
names desperately. "Vivian!"  
She was beyond scared. She was  
terrified.  
She held the bow firmly in  
her grip, the only line of defense  
she had. But, she wasn't sure how  
well it would defend her.  
Her final decision was to walk, and  
so she began, hearing low growls,  
and grumbles, the pounding of thunder barely  
masking the sound of threats all around  
her.  
Then the fog turned purple.  
Jason and Vivian entered the  
shelter, Zach peering at them.  
"Where are Max and Dev?"  
he asked, going to sit beside a  
torch, which gave off a welcoming  
glow of warmth.  
"They're in the other room we  
made. Quite nice if you ask me."  
he remarked, leaning his head back  
against the wall.  
Max came rushing out of the other  
room, his expression weary, yet  
frightened.  
"Where's Jinx? Did she come  
back with you two?"  
Dev followed, placing a hand  
gently on Max's shoulder.  
"What do you mean?" Jason  
asked. "Didn't she stay here with  
you?"  
"Jinx is missing, last we  
heard." Devan remarked.  
"We have to wait until the  
morning, for this storm to pass." Zach  
remarked.  
"We can't wait. Do you know how  
important she is to our group?!"  
Max was hysterical, despite  
Vivian coming to hug him to her.  
"We will find her." she whispered  
to him, holding him in her arms.  
But, that was when Jinx came into the  
room, her hair matted, and  
tangled in a purplish mess.  
She entered, looked at them all,  
then shook her head.  
"Petty," her voice was a mere  
whisper, "But, you'll thank me, when  
you've joined me."  
"Jinx!" Max wriggled from  
Vivian's arms and started for his  
sister. But, shestopped him with a  
glare.  
"Stay where you are, boy." she  
snarled.  
Jason peered at her  
curiously. She looked just like a  
girl who had just come from playing in  
the rain, which was pretty much what she  
had been doing, right?  
Yet, something was off. He came  
to stand behind Max, looking at Jinx.  
Then he bit his tongue as he  
finally noticed the change.  
Her hair was black, not  
purple.  
"Hello, Jason." she  
greeted, her voice cold.  
She licked her lips, and raised  
her bow.  
"Jinx! What are you doing?"  
Max cried, and the knocked arrow  
lowered to Max's forehead.  
But, a howling sound caused Jinx  
to lower the bow.  
"For now, I must spare you. Good  
bye, for now, children of Terraria!"  
Through the door she went, without a  
backward glance. Both Max, and  
Jason attempted to follow her, but  
in the pouring rain her trail was quickly  
lost.  
For now, they had to puzzle out this  
change, not only in behavior, but  
in many other ways.


	4. Louis, The Merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx's disappearance, then reappearance as an evil counterpart of herself, has broken everyone, even Max. The group of five is brought back to six with a new type of helper.

Chapter 4:  
Louis, The Merchant

Morning came, Jason sitting  
beside Zach, his body wracked with  
nerves, his thoughts tinged with doubt.  
"What are we to do now?"  
"A being known as the Corruption,  
not merely a state of decay, but  
a being, a deity of great evil, has  
begun to take over Terraria. It  
created many evils. And, I  
suspect, it will not stop at taking your  
sister." Zach reported. "I  
suggest you seek to take out each  
evil in your search to take her  
back."  
Jason stood. "I must go  
to check on the others." he remarked,  
starting into the next room.  
"You must get some sleep,  
Jason." he called after Jason.  
The room Devan and Max had  
built during the night seemed a  
mirror image of the one Jason  
had just exited, though, this one had  
a door in the side instead of the  
back.  
He headed straight for the door,  
entering into a staircase.  
He blinked, starting to ascend.  
As he neared the top, he  
noticed a door standing ajar. Behind it,  
the voices of Vivian, and Devan  
came.  
"Vivian, Max is torn  
to pieces by Jinx's disappearance,"  
"And, her Corruption? We must  
destroy her!"  
"You can't be serious!" Devan  
whispered.  
"Devan,"  
"We can't destroy her."  
Jason entered. "We can, however,  
destroy the one controlling her."  
"How can we, three inexperienced  
fighters, and a boy who will hardly do  
anything, fight off something that can  
easily change us against our friends?"  
Vivian asked.  
The two looked at him, and he  
stared back. He stayed silent.  
Finally, turning his back on them,  
he started out, stating, "I'm going  
out to see if I can follow Jinx."  
"You're not a tra,"  
"I don't care." he disappeared  
down the stairs, and out the door,  
trapsing through the entry room, and out  
into the morning sunlight.  
He slogged through the mud left  
by the night's rain, and carried the only  
tools he had, toward where he and  
Vivian had explored during the  
storm.  
A green slime-like creature  
bounced off the side of the ridge,  
and falling against Jason.  
It bounced up again, intending to hit  
him once more, but he slashed at it  
with his sword, and continued.  
His head lowered, Jason continued  
through the day, walking, and climbing.  
He came out of the forest, and into a warm  
area. Letting the sun warm him, he  
trudged through sand, coming across a man  
breathing heavily.  
"Hello, there." he panted,  
looking at Jason wearily.  
"Hello."  
"You wouldn't happen to have some water  
on you, would you?"  
Jason shook his head.  
"Are you new here, to Terraria?"  
"Yes, I'm Jason."  
"I'm Louis. I have a knack  
for selling, that's why people consider me a  
merchant."  
"What are you doing here, in a  
desert of a place like this?"  
"Looking for a place to set up  
my own shop."  
"You're welcome to come with me.  
I've started a place of residence, and we've gotten a guide to move  
in with us."  
Louis nodded. "Count me in!"  
he remarked. "Well, lead the  
way."  
The two started off, Jason  
spotting many things, but disregarding them,  
leading his charge off to the house.  
Max lay, his head on his hands,  
against the wall of the upper room,  
away from Vivian, and Devan,  
who assumed he was asleep.  
His mind was wracked with pain, and  
tension, having seen the purple tint  
to Jinx's hair and skin.  
Max had always been  
overprotective when things came  
to Jinx, and he felt it was his  
fault. Why shouldn't it be? He  
should have been looking after his twin  
sister. After all, he would have been  
put in charge of her in any  
situation.  
How could he have failed in a  
simple task? Letting her wander  
off, out into the night where things lurked,  
where, later on, the Corruption, as  
it was now being called, would take hold  
of her conscience.  
His mind came to a final  
resolute conclusion.  
He, Max, would have to find, and  
save his twin sister. He would  
save her, no matter what the cost  
was.  
For Jinx, he had to risk  
everything.  
For Jinx, he would.


	5. Rash Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deprived of happiness, due to the loss of a dear sister, the group decides their first step is to follow Max, who's been hurt the most out of them all. It's far more dangerous than this group would ever realize.

Chapter 5:  
Rash Risks

Jason, and Louis made a slow  
trek back to the house, the latter  
explaining many tales, about some  
monster known as the Eye of  
Cthulhu.  
"It's got terrifying jaws!"  
Louis exaggerated, spreading his hands  
wide.  
"Why would a disembodied eye,  
need teeth?" Jason asked,  
looking around as they neared the housing  
complex.  
"Nobody knows. Nobody  
who's encountered this beast, has lived  
to tell the tale," Louis remarked  
menacingly.  
The two entered the house, and Zach  
stood.  
"Zach, this is Louis, he's  
a merchant, and he'll be staying with  
us for a bit. Louis, this is Zach.  
You'll meet my family in a  
bit. This room," he entered the  
next room, "Is yours."  
Louis nodded, stepping into the  
room to examine it.  
"Very nice." he remarked. "A  
good place to set up shop!"  
"Why don't you get settled in,  
and I'll check on my siblings."  
He started up the stairs, passing  
Max, his face blank. Though, neither  
spotted each other. He came into the  
upper room, peering at his siblings,  
whom were sitting on chairs next  
to each other.  
"Well, look who's  
returned." Vivian spoke as  
he sat on the floor.  
"What have you both come up with?  
Any ingenius, foolproof plan  
to save our sister?"  
"We've to a conclusion, yes."  
Devan answered, and Jason  
looked at him quizzically.  
"Well, why not elaborate?"  
Max was not as good at moving about  
the landscape as his brothers and  
sisters, but he was fairly good at  
it.  
He deftly maneuvered between  
trees, over hillocks, and through little  
caves, all the while keeping his  
eyes peeled for anything to help him  
out.  
He slashed at a line of  
cobwebs, which came crashing down.  
He collected them, and continued on.  
Ice began to gleam around his  
feet, glinting with the reflection of the  
bright sun. Max could feel the sun  
attempting to pierce through a bitter  
cold that began to nip at him.  
And yet, Max pressed onward.  
Max stepped through a glittering  
winter's landscape, taking each  
step carefully, in case of any  
cracking ice.  
Eventually, he passed beyond the  
snow and ice, and into a mountainous  
region, the tall peaks capped in  
more ice, one showing signs of  
volcanic activity.  
It wasn't until Max found a  
dungeon-like structure that he  
stopped.  
An old man carrying a walking  
staff looked up from a walk, and  
spotted Max.  
"Well, good afternoon, young boy."  
he remarked, stepping forward.  
Max met his gaze, and recoiled  
slightly. The man had red eyes,  
glowing ominously as he examined  
Max.  
"You must return at night to see  
my master." Max noticed an  
odd, monotonous sound to the man's  
voice.  
"Who are you?" Max asked, but  
the old man turned away, and with the aid  
of his walking staff, moved back to the  
structure.  
Vivian looked around the room.  
"Where's Max?" she asked, looking  
at Jason, who was attempting  
to sharpen the sword he'd made for  
himself.  
"What do you mean? Was he not here  
with you?"  
She shook her head, her  
expression grim.  
"He must've run off somewhere.  
Brash kid!" Devan replied,  
starting for the exit.  
"You're not seriously going after him,  
are you?"  
He nodded solemnly.  
"We're going with you, then."  
Jason replied stubbornly.  
"And so are we." Louis, and  
Zach stepped out of their respective  
rooms, the latter speaking.  
"No." Vivian remarked  
immediately.  
"You suppose we'll be of no  
help?" Louis responded, staring  
at Vivian coldly.  
"We need someone to protect the  
house."  
"And how are we to do that?" Zach  
countered.  
"I,"  
"Stop!" Jason remarked  
firmly, starting for the door once again,  
equipped fully with his tools.  
"We've got a brother to save, and  
I do not feel like wasting time. You're  
either coming with us, or staying here," he  
addressed Louis, and Zach. "But,  
if you straggle, you make your way  
either way."  
They nodded.  
"We set out immediately. Are all  
of you equipped?"  
Slowly, Devan, Zach,  
Louis, and then Vivian, nod.  
He led the way out of the door, and  
into the world of Terraria, the sun  
glinting brightly overhead.  
"Vivian, if we're going  
to track him, we'll need your  
tracking skills. I can tell that,  
if we seek to retain our family,  
we'll need to exploit all of our  
skills."  
And thus, began a journey for the  
small group, each readied for a  
long journey ahead of them.  
"I've made a map of  
Terraria," Louis offered as they  
trudged onward. "Maybe it could  
be of use to us."  
"Then, what's over in that  
direction?"  
"It has many names, but, the most  
common name for that cursed structure  
is the Dungeon." Louis spoke  
softly, as, dramatically, he  
pulled free a tattered piece of  
paper, handing it to Jason.  
"Then, to the Dungeon we go."


	6. Journey To the Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max seeks to save Jinx, and his mind is too fogged by this to realize he's in more trouble than he would have guessed.

Chapter 6:  
Journey To the Dungeon

Jason looked around the landscape  
as he followed Vivian, who was  
watching the ground intently.  
The footprints Max had left  
were visible to her, and her alone, so they  
were following with blind trust.  
"He couldn't have gone far? Not in  
a short amount of time." Jason  
assured the group, if only  
to assure himself.  
Nobody answered, but he  
didn't need them to.  
He couldn't help blaming himself  
for the entire line of events. First,  
Jinx's disappearance, then her,  
corruption. Now, Max's  
disappearance.  
He looked up from the ground, which  
he had fixed his gaze on, and  
found Vivian feet ahead of them,  
examining the ground. The others were  
grouped around her, looking intently  
at the spot she examined.  
"He went through here, I'm  
sure of it!" she remarked, standing,  
and brushing off her pants.  
Then she caught Jason's eye,  
and smiled reassuringly, mouthing,  
"It's fine."  
He shook his head sorrowfully,  
and the group plodded onward, following  
Vivian, and the renewed trail.  
Max looked at the man, who  
stopped at the entrance to the  
dungeon's structure, bowed his  
head, then went inside after a quick  
glance at the sky.  
It seemed to be the middle of the  
afternoon, and Max watched as Jinx  
slinked from the shadows, her hair  
a bright bluish color. She  
seemed to have returned to normal,  
so Max ran over 'to her. He would  
have, regardless of her state.  
"Jinx! Jinx, it's me, Max!"  
he cried as he stopped in front of  
her.  
"Max?" she responded, her  
eyes a misty grey color.  
"Yeah, it's me!" he remarked.  
"I've, I don't know where  
I've been." she remarked,  
panting slightly, as if she'd been  
running.  
"It's going to be all right,  
Jinx, it's going to be completely  
fine!"  
She nodded, then looked to the  
large building. "He's warm by day,  
and cold by night. A chain leashes his  
soul to this place, forbidding intruders  
entry, and his exit." she recited  
slowly. "One must kill the beast  
of this night to relieve the aforementioned  
curse."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"There's only a few hours  
left of the day. Once it's night  
he'll come."  
"He, who's he?"  
"Skeletron," then her form  
ieemed to just, vanish, as if into thin  
air.  
Vivian stopped in a grove of  
trees, looking at the large  
structure which both Louis, and  
Zach, had confirmed was the  
Dungeon.  
"It measures for many miles under  
the ground's surface, and the room  
right through there? That room is the only  
one above ground." Louis reported.  
"You've been down there?"  
He shook his head, chuckling.  
"I've heard rumors, and I  
don't doubt rumors."  
Vivian nodded. "What are we  
to do, then?"  
"We have to save Max, before  
nightfall."  
Vivian nodded again. "But, where  
is he?"  
The two, Louis and Vivian,  
looked around the area, not seeing the  
boy.  
"Vivian!" Jason called from  
another patch of trees. "I  
see him. He's," he stopped, then  
Vivian saw it too.  
"Max!" she cried, racing for the  
Dungeon, its door showing Max  
on the inside.  
She gulped, spotting the man,  
his eyes glowing red, holding Max  
by the neck.  
Jason sat with Devan and  
Zach, each keeping track of  
Vivian. But, none of them noticed  
the woman clothed completely in  
white, following her closely.  
It wasn't until the woman  
came right behind Vivian that she  
whirled however.  
"Who are you?" Vivian demanded,  
immediately referring to defensive  
maneuvers.  
"Hey, hey, miss. No need  
to be, prickly." the woman  
remarked, raising her hands. "I  
come in peace."  
"Who are you, and why are you  
following me?"  
"I'm Katie, I dabble in  
healing, so, you could classify me as  
a Nurse!" she smiled warmly.  
"Welcome, I'm Vivian.  
This is," she indicated as her friends  
appeared i the shrubbery. "Jason,  
Devan, Zach, and Louis. This,  
guys," she looked at her friends,  
"Is Katie."  
"Welcome." Zach remarked.  
"Defenders of Terraria?" she  
remarked, scanning the group.  
"I gather that's why you're here at  
the Dungeon."  
Vivian nodded, then added,  
"We've also come to save our friend,"  
"Brother." Jason informed.  
"The day runs dry, Defenders  
of Terraria. Sunset grows  
closer, so, if you want to save  
your friend, you'd be best to do it fast."  
Each wore a grim expression  
as they looked, one by one, to the  
darkening skyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize this is out of order, for those of you whom know Terraria. But, this is the order I'm going with.


	7. The Curse of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night has fallen, and Skeletron has awoken. It will take all of them to break this curse...

Chapter 7:  
The Curse of the Night

Max looked fearfully at his  
captor, then the darkening sky  
outside.  
He was breathing fast, his heart  
hammering in his chest so loud that he  
thought the man could hear it too.  
"Please, boy," he said, his  
eyes changing from a reddish color  
to a bluish-gray, as if he were  
sympathetic for Max. "I hope  
you're strong enough to free me of this  
curse."  
Then, it was like something caused him  
to change back, and he seemed  
to grow, his arms detaching, changing  
to pure bone.  
Max made a break for the door,  
the hands chasing after him, the head  
floating upward.  
Noting the time of day, Vivian  
started briskly for the Dungeon.  
"Nightfall, we better get  
going!" she remarked, looking back  
at her group. Katie, Zach, and  
Louis started following, the former  
of the three holding weaponry.  
Zach, a bow, and Katie, a  
dart gun. As well, Jason and  
Devan armed themselves with the swords  
they'd made while waiting.  
"Are we ready to fight?"  
Vivian asked, looking at each  
member of the group, whom nodded, one  
after the other.  
"Then, let's win!"  
The group rallied, they started  
for the Dungeon, just as Max burst  
through its doors, followed by a  
disembodied head, and a pair of arms.  
One of the two arms swiped at Max,  
knocking him to the ground. He  
rolled, however, and swung his sword,  
hitting the arm.  
"I'm going over to help him."  
Vivian decided, jumping forward,  
then firing her bow at the arm.  
A dart whizzed by her, and slammed  
into the hand, then three more closely  
followed it. Each dart, slamming  
into each body part, first the hands, then  
the head.  
Skeletron roared, and began  
to spin his head, lowering it to the ground,  
and racing for the group.  
"Vivian, watch out!" Jason  
called, and Vivian deftly  
jumped over the head, slamming her  
own wooden sword on it.  
She joined Max, who held a bow  
of his own at the ready, his arms  
clearly shaking.  
"Vivian?" he asked, looking  
at her.  
"It's me, Max."  
"I saw Jinx, just before the night  
came. I saw her and she told me  
about this."  
"About this thing?" she asked tenderly,  
raising her bow as the head rose into the  
air again, the arms assaulting the  
group.  
Jason and Zach were fumbling with  
one of the arms, while Katie,  
Dev, and Louis attacking the other.  
"Here's the plan, we're going  
to fire arrows at that head, okay?  
And when it comes down you'll have to jump  
when I say." Max nodded,  
somberly.  
When Skeletron roared again, the  
group jumped as the head rolled, and  
spun their way, deftly dodging,  
until Max was knocked to the ground,  
and the arm Katie had been firing at  
thumped down beside him.  
A dart and an arrow pierced it,  
and the arm fell limp beside Max.  
"Max! Get up!" Vivian  
shouted, wrestling the other arm.  
"I've got it," Katie  
called, racing for him.  
Slicing and stabbing, ducking and  
ndging, Jason dueled  
Skeletron's massive head,  
which spun, floating above him. It  
seemed to whirl slowly in midair,  
rotating to look with an unseeing  
gaze around the entrance to the  
Dungeon.  
A great sword slammed down  
on the head, pushing it downward,  
toward Jason, who looked up  
to see stocky Devan standing by his  
side.  
"My apologies, Jason, but  
I doubt you can take this guy all  
on your own." Dev remarked,  
putting his entire weight into a  
slashing motion at the head.  
It roared, and spun, slamming  
into Devan, and knocking him over.  
Then, Jason noticed something  
he hadn't noticed before. Spikes,  
Skeletron's head had spikes  
coming out of the top.  
Devan stood, looking around.  
Skeletron seemed to reform  
suddenly, though it was a partly  
finished skeleton.  
"You fools can't hope to defeat  
me!" the skeleton rasped, and  
Jason gasped, jumping back.  
"The daylight approaches."  
In unison, Zach, Louis, and  
Katie stopped what they were doing,  
looking to the sky.  
"What does that mean?" Vivian  
asked as Skeletron toppled  
over.  
"If he's not defeated by dawn,  
we're all dead."  
With a compound bow forged of iron,  
Jinx, as she was, joined the fray,  
a silent shadow, she shot bolt  
after bolt at the skeleton, each  
bolt slamming into it with fierce  
power.  
First one arm, then the other, fell  
to the ground.  
"Max is up!" Katie  
remarked, indicating the boy, standing  
on wobbly legs.  
"Then let's go!" Vivian  
cried, racing for the head of  
Skeletron who was ronearing, and  
preparing to spin.  
"Watch out for the spikes!"  
Jason warned, stabbing at the head,  
and leaping back.  
A bolt from Jinx's compound  
bow strayed from the spinning head,  
almost as if she'd intended it to.  
Skeletron roared once,  
twice, thre times, each in pain  
as blade after blade, after arrow  
slammed into him, his head growing  
weaker.  
"I must," he attempted  
to say, "Survive!"  
In the dying skull's place  
lay a man, his eyes closed,  
his body limp.  
This man seemed to be aging  
backward, his skin going from  
wrinkled, to soft, yet strong.  
In his unconsciousness, the man  
mouthed, "Thank you, for breaking this,  
curse..."  
Then his eyes went glassy, and  
white, and next to him crouched Jinx,  
a knife glinting in her hand.  
"I," she started, looking at  
Jason, then Max, "I feel  
an evil presence watching me..."  
Then she too, toppled over, and  
to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may be able to tell, as chapters pass, they seem to be getting longer and longer. I'm attempting to improve, so my apologies...


	8. The Great Eye of Cthulhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeletron has been taken down, but the night's not yet over. The Merchant seems fascinated by a being known as the Eye of Cthulhu.

Chapter 8:  
The Great Eye of Cthulhu

The group looked grimly around  
the area as the night pressed close.  
It was damp, and Jason could sense  
a storm brewing. It was the calm  
before the great storm.  
He pondered the last thing Jinx  
had said.  
"I feel en evil presence  
watching me..."  
What had she meant by that?  
"Jason! Found something for you!"  
Devan called, holding up an  
odd book.  
"What, a book?" Jason  
blinked, taking it.  
"Says it's a Book of  
Skulls." Dev read from the cover.  
Jason took it.  
"That would be a weapon of magic."  
Zach informed the group.  
Jason looked down at the book,  
which he held gingerly in his fingers. He  
opened the pages, and saw a bunch  
of scribbled words he could not understand.  
"We're going to have to find someone  
who can translate this."  
"Guys! You may want to come  
here!"  
Vivian stood at the entrance  
to the Dungeon, examining a little  
inscription scrawled in the dirt.  
"Help," she read aloud, "I  
tried to enter the Dungeon by force, but  
the old man would not let me!"  
"What could it mean?"  
Louis looked to the skies as he  
answered. "There's only one way  
to find out."  
The group looked to him, then the  
sky, as if each were expecting something.  
Jason couldn't tell what each was  
thinking, but his mind mingled over Jinx's  
words. An evil presence, watching  
her. Maybe, watching them all.  
There had to be someone out there, watching  
over them. Even if it were just a god,  
or some mythical, harmless being.  
Yes, that had to be it.  
It was nothing to be worried about.  
Just a spirit, nothing that could harm them.  
But, Jason was horribly  
wrong. For, when he looked to the  
west, he saw an eye. A great  
pupil was flying their way.  
"Fire!" Vivian, whom had  
been silent for a few minutes,  
shouted, readying her bow. Zach did  
the same, and they both fired, their  
arrows just sinking into the eye, which  
roared in pain.  
"This would be the Eye of  
Cthulhu!" Louis cried, raising  
a sword, which he swung at something  
flying toward him.  
"The Eye of Cthulhu has  
awoken!!" Louis called  
redundantly.  
Then ensued the second battle  
of the night. An onslaught which  
Jason knew would tire him out  
completely.  
Vivian took up a perch  
at the entrance to the Dungeon,  
firing arrow after arrow at the massive  
eye, Zach and Katie joining her,  
releasing projectiles as well.  
"The servants are coming your way,  
Jason." Louis called as he  
battled the eye itself, Devan at  
his side.  
"Got it!"  
He read an incantation from the  
Book of Skulls, and a  
projectile seemed to burst  
straight from his hand, flying at the  
servants of the Eye of Cthulhu.  
It pierced through two, vaporizing  
them.  
He continued the chant as he  
swung his sword, fending off a  
horde of the servants with the latter,  
and attacking the eye itself with the former.  
"We've got this!" Vivian  
cried triumphantly as an arrow,  
and a dart sprouting from the eye.  
Jinx, whom had disappeared when  
the eye had appeared, looked upon  
the battle, and gritted her teeth.  
"Send them into the Dungeon!"  
she murmured, looking to a screen  
showing what seemed to be darkness.  
"Where they'll never survive. For the  
Lord of the Moon, victory will be  
obtained! Terraria will not last under  
enough rule, so he will destroy it!"  
Jinx laughed as she raised a  
whip of what seemed to be thorns,  
high above her head.  
The Eye of Cthulhu roared,  
and charged at Louis, opening a  
gaping mouth that Jason had not seen  
before.  
"Louis, watch out!" he warned,  
racing for the Merchant.  
It bit down on thin air, and  
Jason drew a relieved breath.  
He heard a familiar chanting  
beside him and a powerful gust of wind  
exploded forward, demolishing the  
servants of the eye, and knocking  
the eye itself down.  
"Your aura is strong, young  
mage." A woman clothed in  
leaves spoke softly next to him.  
"For now, the night is safe."  
she called to the group. "The eye  
is defeated."  
"Didn't put up much of a  
fight!" Dev remarked, raising  
his sword.  
"Look! It dropped something."  
On the ground a pile of purplish  
ore lay, at least twenty  
pieces, which Vivian picked up.  
"Demonite Ore," Louis  
informed. "Quite handy to build new  
weapons. Luckily for you, fifty  
Silver Coins would buy you an  
Iron Anvil!"  
Five people descended a rise as  
Louis spoke, dealing to Vivian  
the Iron Anvil, which they set  
up near the entrance to the Dungeon.  
Vivian, Devan, and Jason  
stood at the anvil, taking up  
positions to work the anvil, smelting  
the ore. Each was weary when they  
were done.


	9. The Dungeon Excavation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is lifted, the great Eye of Cthulhu's been eliminated, so the way to go now, is down.

Chapter 9:  
The Dungeon Excavation Begins

Hours later, at the break of  
dawn, Jason led the group into the  
Dungeon. On the ground inside,  
he spotted a little scrawl:  
"I tried to enter the Dungeon  
by force, but the old man wouldn't let  
me."  
The same girl from the night before,  
who had introduced herself as Nissa,  
a dryad, replied that she could  
help.  
As well, she introduced,  
Oten, a small man with a pack  
of explosives, Danel, a  
dye trader, Cyril, Baili,  
and Darren.  
"I suppose we owe you,  
defenders of Terraria." Nissa  
remarked as they stood in the entrance.  
"We all owe you, if you can save  
this world."  
"Now that the curse is broken,  
we can enter the Dungeon." Cyril  
mused, looking at his hands.  
Jason noted his features,  
recognizing them as belonging to the man  
they'd seen before the night's battle.  
"Then, let's descend."  
Each started down, taking the narrow  
staircase down, deeper into darkness.  
Cobwebs hung on the ceiling,  
the walls, and along partial segments  
of the railing, showing a sign of old  
age.  
At the bottom, Jason could  
make out, in a dim light's glow,  
signs of movement, signs of  
life.  
He turned to the ground, putting  
a finger to his lips, then starting  
forward tentatively.  
He stopped when he saw, tied  
to spikes placed in the ground, was  
a girl.  
Her frail frame arched as something  
seemed to channel through the floor,  
and into her back. Her gasp and  
cry of pain were muffled by a thick  
wad of cloth stuffed in her mouth.  
Vivian stepped next to him,  
then kneeled down.  
With her sword, she carefully  
sawed through the chains, which broke  
easily enough, then tentatively  
pulled the gag from the girl's mouth.  
She gasped as Vivian helped  
her to her feet, and a bolt of  
electricity shot into the air, as  
if it were a geyser of energy.  
"Thanks for helping me. I'm  
Dawn. I dabble in mechanics."  
She remarked, looking at the group.  
They each made their  
introductions, and all the while,  
Jason strategized for what they  
must do.  
"This is only the first room of the  
Dungeon," Dawn informed them as  
they passed her capturing grounds.  
"And it's infested with skeletons  
of all sorts."  
Jason nodded. "I believe we  
can take them."  
Dawn looked doubtful, but did  
not object.  
"Let's go." Vivian urged,  
looking at him. "We may want  
to get this over with."  
He nodded, and the large group  
continued to wander the corridors.  
Once they'd come across a  
bookshelf, and Nissa pulled down  
a blue book, a yellow stripe  
along its spine. "This is for you."  
she told Jason. "It's called  
Water Bolt."  
Another treasure they found was  
a sword given to Dev, which was  
called a Muramasa.  
They advanced, continuing further  
into the Dungeon, traversing  
hallway after hallway, traveling  
deeper into the underground.  
"Look, Jason," Dawn  
spoke, coming alongside him as he  
led the way.  
He looked to her, then stopped.  
But, she ushered him forward. "Don't  
let them hear this." she pleaded.  
"Why?" he asked, lowering his  
voice. "They deserve to know what  
I know, all of us deserve to know."  
She shook her head. "No!  
They'll not believe we can  
survive. They'll believe we,"  
"We will survive." he  
spoke firmly as he turned from  
her.  
"Please, Jason, I have  
to tell you. We do't survive!"  
"We will survive, Dawn,"  
the two were silent for long moments,  
until they came to a room, which  
seemed to mark the epicentre of the  
Dungeon.  
Finally, Dawn gaande up.  
"Fine. Let's stop."  
Jason nodded, beckoning the  
group to join together.  
"I have to explain this to you all,"  
Dawn started, looking from one face  
to the next. "The skeletons that  
infest this Dungeon, they were  
prisoners, and guards. They were  
guarding, something horrifying. That  
creature is the reason they are  
how they are." her face showed signs  
of fear, though her tone was grim.  
Jason raised a hand, but she  
pushed it back down. "I'm fine."  
she assured him.  
Dawn, a girl considering herself  
a mechanic, spoke just one of the  
many truths about Terraria.  
"They can't die. And we can't  
survive. We have no chance against  
these skeletons."  
Jason looked at her stricken  
face, then to the nearest door,  
the one they were about to advance through.  
Footsteps became audible  
to the group, slowly advancing  
footfalls.  
Tap, tap, tap, tap.  
"The thing about me," Dawn  
continued, "I was bound here. If  
you had come any later, I wouldn't  
be here at all."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Not only would I be dead, but I  
would become the undead."  
"Hence, the curse of the  
Dungeon, the curse that you freed  
me from." Cyril spoke softly,  
"Dawn would have become one of the  
skeletons forever trapped inside  
this Dungeon."  
As if the cue for death, each  
member of the group looked to the door.  
Tap, tap, tap, tap.  
Tap, tap, tap, tap.  
Closer, and closer the sound  
came.  
Tap, tap, tap, tap.  
And then the door's handle began  
to turn.  
"We will not have much time to run,  
it has high instincts." Dawn  
spoke after moments of silence.  
"It?" Jason asked.  
"Once the skeleton behind that  
door comes through, it'll take mere  
seconds for it to spot us, a large  
group, ready to be chained to this  
place. Ready to die."  
Immediately, they were readayy for an  
escape. Immediately, they had to run.  
The door began to open, ever so  
slowly, agonizingly slow, and  
Jason tensed, ready to run at  
the sight of pure bone.  
"Three," Dawn counted, lowering  
one of three fingers.  
Jason looked at the door,  
then the group.  
"Two," Another finger down,  
and the door had opened an inch.  
"One,"  
The door was open just enough for a shadowed  
figure to slip through, and Dawn  
lowered the last finger.  
"Go!"


	10. The Bone Legion Marches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn, the Mechanic, is acting a little weird. Let us see why...

Chapter 10:  
The Bone Legion Marches

No way to win, Jaion mused  
as Dawn led them back along the  
maze of corridors.  
"They'll know where we are, when  
we're there, and how we got there.  
These skeletons know all!" she  
explained, leaping up a flight of  
stairs, catching the rail as she  
went.  
"Then how do we escape?"  
"We run!" Dawn spoke,  
turning along another bland  
corridor.  
Seconds passed, and they were  
hurrying for the exit. But, the  
corridors seemed to change as  
they moved, twisting ! random  
directions. Dawn, however,  
traversed this obstacle easily,  
turning at the exact moment it  
changed, and they followed suit.  
"Are you sure we can make it?"  
Jason asked worriedly.  
She nodded, and just sprinted on.  
At the very top of the Dungeon,  
a door slammed shut behind them,  
leaving them outside once more.  
But, on the horizon, each  
member of the group could see the  
faint outlines of figures,  
all marching away from them, away  
from their home, the Dungeon.  
"That, that's not good." Dawn  
remarked gravely.  
"Let's get back to our  
base," Jason suggested. "We  
can build more buildings to house us  
all."  
The others nodded, and Vivian  
led the way.  
"The Bone Legion," Dawn  
informed Jason. "That's who those  
skeletons are. They're called  
that, because they're the Dungeon's main  
source of military. And, they're  
sending out a squad to search the world,  
for their guardian's killer."  
"Or, killers." he spoke in  
response.  
They made their way back to the  
shacks they'd built the day before.  
Or, had it been two? Jason could  
not quite recall.  
Either way, it took most of the  
day to return home, and finally,  
they sat down by a fire that  
Devan made, and just let time  
pass.  
"It won't be long before our  
imminent doom," Dawn said,  
looking down. "For, the Bone  
Legion march! this day. An  
undead army, ready to kill everything  
and anything in their way."  
On the horizon, marching  
skeletons came into view,  
topping a ridge, and coming straight  
for them.  
Jinx watched the world through a  
spyglass, something she'd crafted  
on her own at one of the altars in  
her present location.  
Around her, purplish mist  
cloaked the landscape, thorns  
poking through the ground, and worms  
poking their small heads out of the  
ground.  
This was the area that she suspected  
was called, the Corruption. But,  
what brought fear into them was the deadly  
enemy that living below the Corruption,  
the Eater of Worlds itself. That was  
her captor, as things stood. But,  
who was controlling the worm that was  
her commander?  
"Commander," she saluted the  
blocks of purple stone. The  
worm's large head appeared,  
burrowing straight through the stone, and  
looking at her with frightening  
intelligence.  
"They should be dead within minutes.  
If they are not, I will feign  
trustworthiness, and bring them to you."  
The worm seemed to hiss in  
acknowledgement, and dismissed her.  
Jinx held her spyglass in  
one hand, and a large sword glowing  
with light in the other, as she left  
the Corruption, in search of those  
she'd left behind.  
Jason stood atop the small  
guard tower that they had made, peaking  
through one of the many holes, providing  
him a way to look for the skeletons  
below.  
"They should be here any moment."  
Dawn warned, stepping up beside him.  
She seemed distant, her face little  
to no emotion.  
"How do we defeat the undead?  
How do we make the impossible,  
possible?" he aasked her, keeping  
his gaze focused on the outside.  
"We've got to be prepared."  
Dawn announced. "I've wired  
up a small area that should be  
effective defense. Just make  
sure everyone's inside the tower."  
"Right." Jason remarked,  
baçking away from the window. He  
took the doorway out into the hall,  
and down the rope ladder that took him  
into the housing complex.  
"Everyone, come to the guard tower  
for safety measures. If they're  
to take the houses, we're done  
for."  
He raced up the stairs again,  
finding Dawn holding a wrench in  
one hand, and an odd weapon in  
the other.  
Tipped at the end of the crud  
weapon was a series of knife-sharp  
wires, sharpened to a point at one  
end.  
"This is," she announced, holding  
up the weapon. "The Wire Gun!"  
"How is it supposed to work?"  
"I'm a mechanic, which meansI can use what I have on hand! I used  
a pair of wire cutters, wire as  
ammunition, a lever, as a trigger,  
and so on!" she smiled at him.  
"Now, let's win this thing."  
Right, he thought. With a wire gun.  
They waited for what seemed to be  
hours, but finally, the moment of  
truth came.  
Nothing.  
One second the skeletal  
creatures stood just beyond reach of a  
bow, or a gun, and the next, they  
were gone. Disappeared into the ether.  
No where to be seen.  
Jason took a tentative  
step outside, having made his way  
to the lowest level of the housing  
complex. He stepped carefully  
around the wired area, a dart trap  
placed against the house's wall.  
But, nothing. No skeletons,  
no hoax, they were safe.


	11. Enter, The Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on in the world of Terraria? Undead legions, the world's most dangerous beasts chained up. Why is this all happening to the unfortunate heroes?

Jinx looked across the darkened  
Corruption. She had sent out a  
message, calling her former  
allies to this dark place.  
"They should be here by noon, master."  
Jinx reported.  
A smile formed on her lips  
as she ventured out into the world of light,  
this smile turning into a grotesque  
grimace of a grin.  
Jason ran as fast as he could.  
His legs carried him over the rocky  
terrain, and he urged them on, faster  
and faster. He had to go faster. If  
what she said was true, then he had  
to be quick, no, he had to be the  
fastest thing alive. He had to find  
a way to save Jinx.  
She had written some letter that read  
in a language which he could not  
identify. The last time he'd  
checked, his half-sister did not  
know many languages. But, she  
had appeared normally, without the  
puofplish look, and given them that  
letter herself.  
Then, Dawn had interpreted  
what she could from the words, saying Jinx  
was "held captive," by something  
of great evil.  
"Is that just what you can gather  
from what we've done, and what you've  
seen of us?" Dev asked  
skeptically.  
"No," Dawn glared at him.  
"That's what the letter says. It says:  
"Please help. I'm captured  
by a beast. Come at noon to the  
doors of the Corruption. He  
will block your entry, and try  
to destroy you. You kill it, and  
I'll be free." That's what I  
can interpret." she remarked.  
"How do you know this language?"  
Vivian asked, curiosity and  
suspicion in her eyes.  
Again, Dawn glared, this time at  
the ranger. "I was imprisoned by the  
undead, do you think I had much  
else I could do there?"  
The two stared at each other  
in silence for a long moment before they  
all turned to Jason.  
"What's our move?"  
But, he had already decided.  
He hefted the Water Bolt  
spell, and the other book, what  
had it been called? The Book  
of Skulls?  
Niss had offered to join him,  
but he politely declined as he  
left.  
"Jinx!" he called as the stone  
beneath his feet began to turn purple.  
Shadows began to cross the sun,  
not clouds, though they seemed like such.  
"Jinx! I'm here!"  
"You've come alone?" she said,  
her skin a deep purple.  
Jason nodded, as she stepped  
close to him.  
Her voice was a whisper when  
shwh spoke again. "You shouldn't have  
made such aa mistake. For he  
will devour you."  
"He? Who's he?" Jason  
asked, scanning the purple hills,  
and deep crevices in the ground.  
"My new master, and the new  
master of Terraria. He feeds his  
knowledge to me, his paladin, and I set  
out to destroy his foes." A  
crooked, wicked smile creased  
her face, her small, sharp  
teeth bared at him. "And standing in  
his way is you lot."  
A small knife appeared in  
her hand, and she leaped at him.  
He tried to dodge, but the girl  
had the strength he didn't. She  
tackled him, pushing him to the  
purple stone.  
"Jinx!" he rasped, her blade  
lowering slowly, dramatically, toward  
his throat. "No!"  
"You want to hold your bow in  
a certain position, make it almost  
impossible for your opponent to get  
away." Katie said, smiling at  
Vivian. "That way you can adjust  
your aim as they move."  
"Thanks."  
Katie gave her an example,  
holding up her own bow.  
"Why don't we have a little  
practice?"  
Vivian did not answer, she  
tilted her head in caution.  
"Oh, don't worry! I'm  
not going to poison you! You're going  
to have something you move around."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We'll take turns, you  
have to move a block around while  
I aim. You have to make it  
impossible for me to hit the block  
out of your hand."  
"Got it."  
A block of stone, barely  
weighing anything in Vivian's hand,  
was handed to her, and she walked from their  
small settlement of stone  
buildings.  
In some crevice in her mind,  
she wondered what Max and Dev  
were doing inside. Dawn, and Nissa  
had decided to work on something that could  
pose as protection. Zach,  
Louis, and the others were off scouting  
for more of those bone creatures.  
Just then, an arrow shot by her ear.  
"Hold the block above your head."  
Katie ordered from her position.  
Vivian turned to peer at the  
Nurse's posture, and began  
to memorize it.  
While holding the block above  
her head, Vivian memorized  
everything, from her arm's hold on  
the bow, to how each finger was placed,  
from Katie's stance, to the straightness  
of her back.  
Each arrow was quick, and on more than  
one occasion, the block was sent  
flying. Katie would give advice,  
and then they'd switch. Vivian  
had a harder time doing the shooting,  
however. She had never realized it,  
but the Nurse was very athletic.  
After a day's training regiment,  
the two collapsed, breathing  
heavily.  
But, Vivian wasn't done  
for the day. One thing tugged at the  
edge of her thoughts, one thing in  
particular. One thing that startled her.  
"Katie," she asked, panting.  
"Yes?"  
"Where's Jason?"  
The Nurse looked up in  
surprise. "Jason? Didn't  
he leave for the Corruptions'  
entrance?"  
"Yes." Vivian confirmed,  
her heart hammering in her chest.  
"But, that's not my point."  
She glanced up into the sky, and  
examined the glowing orb of the sun,  
slowly falling to the west.  
"Then what's bothering you?"  
"Why hasn't he returned?"


	12. Swords And Stingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages onward as Zach, and Devan come across something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terraria is not owned by me, I only own the characters in this story. Just thought I'd let you guys know this right now. I'm writing this for the pure enjoyment of those whom like Terraria, and like to read.

Hefting an axe above his  
head, Devan, the brutish  
giant of a male, slammed the  
tools' blades into the tree he  
had been chopping for the past five  
minutes.  
"Is there any particular reason  
this thing will not cut?" he asked, looking  
to Zach, whom was collecting a  
pile of wood for a fire. The  
same thing Dev was trying to do.  
"Maybe the blade's dull?"  
Zach offered.  
"I doubt it."  
Dev glared at the tree, as if  
it were a project to be molded, yet  
it was not molding properly.  
He and Zach had decided to go  
and get wood for the fires they would  
have for the house, while Max and  
Louis went off to do, something.  
Dev could not quite remember. Dawn  
and Nissa, however, were doing their own  
thing, collaboratively, science  
and magic combined to form one deadly  
alchemists' project, a formidable  
foe indeed.  
The others were experimenting on,  
whatever, explosives, dyes,  
paint, cloth. You name it!  
Meanwhile, Katie and  
Vivian were probably just talking.  
There was no sure way for Dev  
to know, or find out, not necessarily.  
He and Zach had ventured into the  
woods, and had started getting the  
firewood, which Zach informed him was  
known as Rich Mahogany wood.  
Once they had a good supply,  
Devan eventually knocking his  
tree from its standing point with a  
triumphant thrust of his axe, they  
trudged back to their current  
houses.  
But, something stopped Zach. Something  
had caught his eye.  
"What do you see? Dev asked  
him.  
"Nothing, as of now, but as we  
were passing it, I found a hole in  
the ground." Zach said, continuing  
forward.  
"A hole?"  
"A mine shaft, and maybe a  
cavern."  
The two came across said entrance  
to a cavern, noting its depth  
carefully.  
The two turned  
simultaneously, both thinking the  
same thing.  
We're going to need the entire  
group before entering.  
Jason had seconds to move his  
head to make the blade not hit his  
throat. He thrust his arm out,  
letting the knife sink into his  
flesh.  
Jinx rolled off of him, and  
stood.  
"You fool!" she hissed. "You  
have will begun your Turning!"  
Jason got to his feet,  
pulling free a sword.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Jinx began to circle him, not  
responding. Finally, she lunged,  
the knife leveled for his heart.  
But, she missed, slashing his shoulder,  
then down his arm.  
Jason winced as pain lanced  
in him. "Jinx!" he pleaded,  
holding his sword up.  
He began to chant, a soft  
incantation, activating one of the  
two books he'd brought along.  
A skull-like object shot from his  
right hand. He continued, the skulls  
aimed for Jinx. But, she was swift,  
dodging each attack with ease.  
A leap sent her sailing toward  
him, her blade extended. But,  
he was ready this time, and he parried.  
She growled, letting herself land  
near him.  
He looked at Jinx, who  
circled him again, hissing as if she  
was a feral animal.  
Again, she leaped, and again he  
parried with an attack of his own,  
pushing her back. He was getting the  
hang of fighting like this.  
Katie decided she'd go along  
with Vivian to find her friend.  
The two had finished their  
practice, the Nurse satisfied  
with Vivian's quick learning.  
Zach and Dev had returned  
to ask for their help, all of them.  
"We found a mine." Zach had  
said. "We're not sure where it  
goes, but we're going to check it  
out. We need all of you to come with us."  
"I'm going to help Jason."  
Vivian had said. "I need to make  
sure he's fine, and not dead."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He left hours ago. And  
he's not back yet."  
"You're risking yourself." Nissa  
said.  
"I have to."  
"I'll go with her." Katie  
had said. "I'll keep her safe."  
"I am too." Nissa agreed.  
"That boy has potential as a  
Mage."  
That's how they had gotten to the  
purplish area of stone, dark rain  
clouds were high above them, blotting out  
the sun's warm glow, yet no rain  
fell. That's how the trio had come  
to the Corruption, armed to the teeth,  
and ready for almost anything.  
Zach ran through the mine, a bat  
flapping behind him. "Guys! A  
little help!" he yelled as it  
screeched.  
"There's not much we can do against  
a moving target."  
"Get down, Zachary!" Oten  
yelled, pulling something from a pack.  
He threw it just as Zach dropped  
to the ground. The bat screeched as the  
explosive hit its mark, and  
exploded, sending the creature flying  
away.  
Andy had started through the mine was  
making a rope ladder, and each  
descending, one by one.  
And after walking some ways, they  
had come across that bat. And then,  
now, they came across a greenish  
glow of an area, almost like a  
jungle. Water rushed by near them.  
The group looked high above them  
to the stone and mud high above.  
As they continued, they came across  
things, creatures, clinging to the ground,  
and hornets floating about.  
"Be very, very careful." Zach  
mouthed to the rest of the group. "This  
place is extremely dangerous."  
Up on a hill ahead, stood  
something that looked oddly like a bee  
hive.  
"Incoming," Dev warned as a  
hornet flew their way. It  
seemed on a direct course  
toward them, but then, it veered away  
having not seen them, or it had  
completely disregarded them.  
Cautious steps were taken by the  
group as they advanced, and they  
approached the bee hive.  
"What are we to do now?"  
"Well," ZACH looked to the  
company around him. "What are we  
to do?"  
"I wager there's a queen in that  
hive, am I correct?" Dev  
asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then we're going to need to fight  
her."  
"Fight a massive bee,  
that can summon to her side, even  
more bees, and worse, hornets?"  
Zach looked at him  
incredulously.  
"We won't need that much luck  
to win. Because we will, without a doubt."  
Jinx slashed once again, missing  
Jason. He flinched, and dodged  
to the side foolishly. This brought  
a smile to her face as she brought  
the sword's hilt crashing down  
on his sword arm.  
He grunted, letting the weapon  
drop to the ground.  
"What's the matter?" she  
hissed at him. "Are you losing  
your guard?"  
"No." he remarked, mouthing a  
spell and shooting a skull at her.  
Then a jet of water from that same  
hand, shot out, splashing against the  
ground.  
"You can't hurt me with spells  
as weak as those!" she threw her  
head back and laughed. "Oh, no.  
It'll take more than that to kill  
me!"  
"I don't want to kill you!"  
Jason snapped at her. "I  
want to save you."  
But, she was not listening. She  
launched herself at him, knocking  
him to the ground.  
Her sword raised high above  
her head, slowly arcing toward his  
throat.  
Then, a projectile shot  
forward, hitting her with such force  
that she was thrown backward.  
Jinx landed on the ground, looking  
up at the sky as three feminine  
figures, allies of Jasons'  
stepped forward, coming to his aid.  
"Jinx!" he cried, noticing  
her body, motionless on the ground.  
Had she just been killed?  
No! She can't have! That can't be  
what happened!  
He knelt by her side, tears  
coming to his eyes. "No," he  
murmured, his body shaking.  
"Jinx."  
Then a rumbling shook the ground  
as something began to emerge.  
"Jason!" Vivian warned  
him, coming to his side.  
But, he did not feel anything  
as a worm of enormous size,  
burrowed through the ground, and lay  
upon the stones.  
This must be the master of which Jinx was  
talking about.  
Jason immediately vowed he would  
destroy it.


	13. The Queen Of Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has dispersed, Jason's sister come to his aid in the Corruption. Meanwhile, in the Jungle's underground, the group make their strategy to pass the hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been long in the works, and I hope you like it. My apologies for some continuity errors, and other mistakes.

"I can see the purple." Zach  
stated as they crested the hill upon  
which the bee hive lay.  
"What purple?"  
"The Corruption." was Zach's  
grim reply.  
"So, how are we going to destroy  
this queen bee?"  
"To initiate the battle, we  
have to break the larva sac that's  
protecting her."  
"We're entering now." Louis  
informed.  
"Right, so, plan?"  
"Explosives." Oten offered,  
holding up a piece of what looked  
vaguely like a stick of dynamite.  
"We're, blowing our way,  
into a bee hive," Zach said,  
looking to the demolitionist as if he  
were insane.  
"That is one possibility."  
"It will cause so much of a  
disturbance that,"  
"Look, kid, do you want  
to have this thing killed?"  
Devan looked to Zach, and then  
to Oten.  
"Let's try it then."  
Oten raised the small stick  
of explosives, and handed it  
to Devan. "You throw it. You have  
a longer reach with your arms."  
Dev complied, and raised the hand,  
cocking back his arm, and threw the  
stick of dynamite as hard as he  
could.  
"Back, now!" Oten commanded,  
moving back as fast as he could.  
The others followed as the stick  
of dynamite landed in the hive of  
bees. For a moment, it seemed the  
unearthly winds of the underground  
held its breath, and time seemed  
to slow as the explosive lay  
on its perch. It seemed to Dev  
a long time before the explosive  
finally gave out, and the explosion  
seemed to last forever.  
The voice that rang through his head  
was distorted, and it hissed many words  
to Jason, who knelt on the ground  
beside his younger sister. Vivian had  
her hand on his shoulder when the words  
came to him, but he couldn't first  
recognize them as a language  
he could understand.  
Over, and over again, they hissed,  
and they mumbled, until the words  
became clear to him.  
"The Eternal Conflict, its  
claws wrapped tight, you child are  
in its grasp. You child, the hero of  
Terraria, will soon fall to the  
victim of the Lord of the Night."  
"Jason, what's wrong?"  
"He has many pawns, but I  
must be free to fight this war through.  
Free me, chosen hero of  
Terraria, from the Great Destroyer."  
He saw a bright flash, then a  
great beast swooping high above the  
land of Terraria, its body glowing,  
its claws at the ready. It  
roared as it flew high in space,  
and it landed on a great surface  
near the world of Terqaria, what was  
this land's version of the moon.  
"He hides in the dark, and  
shrouds himself in shadow. But, I am  
that pinprick of light that will drive  
him away, only if you set me  
free!"  
Then the voice was gone, and Jinx  
gasped, spasming on the ground beside  
him.  
"What's wrong with her?"  
Vivian asked.  
Jason stood to look down at  
the massive worm, its body  
pulsating like some creepy, elongated,  
and misshapen heart. Even the sight  
of the thing made Jason shudder.  
It slithered across the ground toward  
the group as Jinx sat upright.  
"My master," she said, holding  
one hand to her forehead. "They have  
come, as you have asked. They will serve  
our purpose."  
"Purpose, what purpose?"  
Jason asked, glaring at the  
worm, then looking, softly, at  
Jinx. Or, the girl that used to be  
Jinx. She only met his gaze  
with a cold stare.  
After a long moment of silence, the  
two finally stepped away from each  
other.  
"Jason, what's going on?"  
Vivian asked, her voice shaky.  
"Well, heroes of Terraria,  
kill him."  
Jason gasped, staggering  
backward. Luckily for him,  
Vivian caught his arm.  
What did she mean?  
The worm stopped slithering, its  
massive body stopped just before them  
both.  
"I said, kill him!"  
Jason wondered to himself, who  
could she mean? The worm, or, her  
master? Do we kill him? Or,  
he regretted thinking this, but he thought  
it anyway: Did they have to kill  
her?  
It seemed that Jason stood there  
for an eternity, looking down at  
the revolting creature.  
"Kill him!"  
Jason raised the book he had  
found those hours ago in the  
Dungeon, the book titled the  
Book of Skulls. He began  
to chant in a slow, soft voice,  
raising his free hand to hover above the  
worm.  
Meanwhile, swarm upon swarm of  
bees had flown from the hive, and was  
attempting futilely to attack those  
threatening their queen.  
Zach was firing arrows, Oten  
throwing grenades, and Devan doing his  
best to fight off those that swarmed around  
him.  
Finally, after moments of dueling the  
small, pesky insects, a larger,  
feminine bee, the great Queen Bee  
rose from the hive and seemed to glide  
toward the group.  
"It looks like the queen's  
awoken." Oten said.  
"Then let's do this!"  
Devan charged forward, raising the  
sword, the Muramasa, which he'd  
been given before they'd left into that  
mine shaft.  
It was a bluish blade that seemed  
to hum within his grip, and he swung  
with power far beyond his own.  
The blade whooshed by the bee's  
body, sticking into the substance that  
made a wall behind her.  
"Devan! Watch out!" an  
arrow shot passed him, and hit a  
projectile headed straight for  
Devan.  
The bee made a hideous sound,  
and flew forward, firing a stinger  
at Zach.  
The stinger hit, and the man fell  
to his knees, crying out in pain.  
"Zach!" Devan called out.  
"Don't, boy!" Oten warned.  
"Focus on the fight, and staying  
alive!"  
A grenade smacked into the  
bee, pushing it back just slightly.  
An explosion shook the cavern,  
and brought a few rocks from the  
ceiling.  
The queen of bees did its best  
to roar, or shriek, and it charged again,  
racing forward, and sending another  
stinger their way.  
It was aimed at Devan, and  
rushing toward him faster than he  
thought. But, he was just a little bit  
quicker.  
With the addition of dodging to the  
side, Dev did not know what  
brought him to raise the Muramasa,  
to swipe the stinger aside. It  
fell, harmlessly, to the ground.  
"We have to kill this thing, if we  
want to proceed!" Oten shouted  
as another explosion, one of his own,  
rocked the cavernous space.  
"Let's hope you don't blow  
us all to pieces in the meantime!"  
Louis cried.  
Then Devan was beneath the great  
queen, the Muramasa raised up  
in an attempt to impale the queen  
on its sharp blade.  
Now, how to go about attacking this  
thing?  
"Hey, kid!" came the  
demolitionists' voice again. Dev  
turned.  
Seeing her chance to do so, the queen  
bee retreated just out of reach.  
When Devan turned to Oten, the  
man's face was wrought with fear. And  
so was the face of the others with him.  
"We've got a bigger  
problems!"  
Surrounding them was a large swarm  
of smaller, vicious bees.


End file.
